THE CAMPFIRE TOUR
by DR. DEVIL DRAGON-R 98
Summary: It is a story based on the younger teen tekken characters going on a campfire tour. This is my first fanfic.


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction in tekken and the first one in my life. It **

**may sound a little mushy, but it has good humor. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tekken or any other characters pertaining rightfully to **

**Namco.**

**THE CAMPFIRE TOUR.**

It was a cold September morning in the Mishima Industrial College. The boys and girls

have come in their casuals near the college gates and have assembled as a group and sat

down. The surroundings around them were quiet, dark and serene with only the sounds

of the grasshoppers and crickets were to be heard. Then suddenly the silence was broken

by a sharp whistle. It was followed by numerous quaint noises and whispers and happy

yowls. A group of five boys and five girls came there. They were Jin Kazama, Ling

Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Julia Chang, Eddy Gordo, Christie Monteiro, Forest Law, Asuka

Kazama, Steve Fox and Miharu Hirano. All had come in their hiking gear and

accessories. They were all gathered out in the lonely, serene and dark college campus.

The kids were all sitting there very quiet. No one came forward to speak, but they were

all very happy. Hwoarang the red head dude of the gang got up and made his way from

the group. He came forward and got up on the soap box thinking as if he was old rail

splitter Abe who was going to give a good speech. He came up and cleared his throat.

Everyone was watching him and was waiting what the red headed fleabag would be

telling. Then Hwoarang got up on the stage and was about to speak when suddenly he

fell down and under the soap box. He was later covered in wood and looked like a bag of

firewood. Everyone burst out laughing like anything; even Jin the silent one was also

laughing his head off. This made Hwoarang mad and he shouted at every body like a

mad braying jackass with red hair to stop everyone from laughing at him. Then after

about half an hour everything was clear and fine and Hwoarang proceeded to his old

speech. He started when suddenly Jin who was at the back gave loud sneeze.

Hwoarang's face became red with anger. Jin seeing this was ready for a fight with him,

but quietened down and apologized. Hworang after complete fall over got up and then

stood on what was once the soap box and then stated, "ladies and gentleman, boys and

girls we are ……….." As he was about to start Xiao suddenly got up and raising her hand

said, "pardon me Mr. Red spaghetti we are only girls and boys not ladies or gentleman."

Hwoarang was getting frustrated by this and controlling his anger said, "as I was saying

as we are here and have planned to go for a camping trip we shall go to a certain good

and serene place with many ice cream parlours and enjoy if you know what I mean." To

this suddenly got up and said, "Hey man its best we go to a quiet and like you said

environment with trees and not with ice cream parlors." Every one shouted at Jin and

cheered him. Xiaoyu his girlfriend got up and jumped on Jin causing him to fall and

messed his hair. Jin pushed her off and gave her a stare. Hwoarang clearing his throat

continued, "well we will do what Jin says, but how are we going to go." Just then Eddy got

up and said, "lets the take the minibus on rental red dude and quit shaking OK. You look

like a guitar string." Everyone cheered Eddy and laughed at Hwoarang. Rang short for

Hwoarang was red with embarrassment and agreed to all the others. Steve gave a Eddy

a five and everyone got up with their bags and gear.

All were seen in pairs. Steve with Miharu, Hwoarang with Julia, though Julia did not

like to be with him. Eddy and Christie and Jin and Ling and finally Forest and Asuka.

Every one was ready and loaded a minibus and all were going to the Yakushima

Mountains.

So how was the first chapter? I know it is a bit boring with no jokes, but the next will have good jokes and fun. Well, see you

again with the second chapter. And don't blame me for making Hwoarang being in a very bad state.


End file.
